Pobre Conejo
by XocoW
Summary: Por el bien del Santuario, Shaina de Ofiuco y Shiva de Pavorreal tienen que solucionar sus problemas. Aunque esos problemas fueran creados por una pequeña criatura esponjosa. O de las manías asesinas de una de las guerreras
1. oo1

**Xoco talking:**

 _Después de un buen tiempo sin publicar nada, aquí esta un pequeño drabble que escribí gracias a las ideas (al principio eran chistes, ya es historia) de Lallen, aquí en fficnet._

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Kurumada, Saskia a Lallen/Nina y Ario... ese si es mío, es mi pequeña criatura.**

 _Algunas notas importantes:_

 _Si ya me conocen, saben que Shiva se identifica como mujer y hombre en mis fanfics. Y también que aunque la quiera mucho, sigue siendo una psicópata.  
Lo separé en capítulos solo para tener algunas separaciones entre las escenas.  
Ningún conejo fue lastimado en la escritura de este fanfic. Los peces si... pero fue culpa de Deathmask.  
Disfruten :)_

* * *

 _ **oo1**_

La tranquila meditación de las doce del día era algo importante para el caballero de Virgo. Nadie le podía interrumpir al menos que fuera algo importante, ni siquiera otros Dorados se atrevían a hacerlo. Shaka estaba tranquilamente en ese trance; podía hacer que sus sentidos estuvieran más despiertos y poder concentrarse en solamente algo, ahora era un pequeño insecto que se movía entre las hierbas que rodeaban el templo. Pero pronto su meditación acabo.

—¿Shaka de Virgo?

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente solo para encontrar dos Dorados frente a él. Aún seguía tranquilo, pero ellos podían ver que no estaba muy feliz.

—Shura… Deathmask… —los miró a ambos, que vestían ropa civil como él, mejor dicho, como la gente normal porque él vestía ropa de monje budista. —¿Pasó algo importante?

—Bueno, sí. —Shura contestó con su acento un poco fuerte para después ver un poco preocupado a Deathmask. —Bueno… es algo importante, pero…

—¿Es o no importante?

—¿Qué tan importante son tus estudiantes? —Deathmask sonrió mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Entonces sí lo es. —Shaka se levantó para estar junto con ellos. —¿Acaso Shiva destruyó algo nuevamente? ¿O quizás le rompió las costillas a alguien?

—Me encanta que rápidamente piensas qué pudo haber hecho esa muñeca… —Deathmask se rió hasta sentir el ligero golpe de Shura. —Ah, si… disculpa.

Virgo Shaka lo miraba un poco molesto, si no le gustaba que faltaran respeto a sus alumnos mucho menos que lo hiciera un Dorado… y mucho menos Deathmask.

—Lo siento, Shaka. Y no te preocupes, no pasó nada en sí… es solo que… —Shura parecía tratar de saber cómo explicarlo. —No es por querer entrometerme, pero hace poco vi a tu alumna y parecía un poco fuera de sí. Se ve sería, decaída…

—Como si estuviera en esos momentos raros que les da a las mujeres. —el caballero de Cáncer habló. —Aunque no es una mujer, pero tú sabes.

—No, no lo sé. —Shaka respondió.

—Shiva parece estar deprimida, Shaka. —el otro caballero explicó. —Deberías hablar con ella. Ya lo intentamos, pero ni siquiera nos quiere prestar atención. Incluso le compre chocolate.

Shaka suspiró un poco preocupado porque sabía que Shiva depresiva era una de las peores cosas con las que podía tratar. Todo el templo de Virgo, e incluso los que se encontraban a su alrededor, podían empezarse a sentir con una vibra pesada y triste solamente porque… espera…

—¿Chocolate? —Shaka rápidamente los volteó a ver. —¿Intentaron hablar con ella?

Los dos caballeros de Oro se vieron mutuamente como si se dieran cuenta de su error.

—Es que nos preocupa. —Deathmask dijo rápidamente.

—¿Por qué? —Shaka cruzó sus brazos. —No tiene ningún acercamiento a ustedes.

—Somos amigos. —Shura sonrió y tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta. —Quizás no te lo ha dicho, pero sí, le ayudamos con entrenamientos y…

—A mí me ayuda en mi templo en muchas cosas. —Deathmask soltó una pequeña risa para después recibir un golpe de Shura en su pantorrilla. —Porque es la única que no teme a mis máscaras. Si… Oye, Shaka, la cosa es que ella está deprimida y deberías preocuparte por eso.

—En eso tienes… —Shaka lo miró un poco molesto. —No, no te daré esa satisfacción. —suspiró y volvió a estar en posición de loto. —En el momento en que la vea, hablaré con ella. Gracias por avisarme… aunque aún lo veo extraño.

El caballero de Capricornio y el de Cáncer solo sonrieron y decidieron seguir su camino por las escaleras de Virgo, seguramente a casa del primero. Claro que Shaka pudo escuchar como ambos se decían cosas por haber 'dicho demasiada información'. Pero tenían razón en algo, Shaka no podía preocuparse por eso ahora, sino en su alumna.

Mientras tanto, una amazona igualmente disfrutaba su tiempo libre después de comer. Seiya había llegado con bastante comida para ellos dos y para la otra amazona de Plata, pero que nunca llegó. Marín de Águila cerraba sus ojos para quizás dormir un rato antes de seguir con los entrenamientos de otros alumnos nuevos. Pero su destino era igual que el de Shaka...

—¡Marín!

Rápidamente se levantó de su cama para correr a la entrada de la pequeña casa que tenía en el Santuario. Ahí estaba Misty con cara de susto.

—Misty, ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo importante?

—¡Qué bien que te encontré! —entró sin más para tomarla del brazo y jalarla fuera de la casa, incluso sin su máscara puesta. —Necesitamos tu ayuda. Shaina da más miedo que de costumbre.

—Espera, Misty… respira, tranquilo.

—¡No! No entiendes, ¡Shaina está loca! —el caballero de plata se movía de un lado a otro frente a Marín mientras trataba de explicar. —No sé qué ocurrió, pero desde la mañana está de un humor terrible. Estamos acostumbrados a verla entrenar duro a los pobres reclutas, entre ella y Shiva los hacían sufrir, pero ¡esto es otro nivel!

—Bueno, explícame.

Marín estaba tan tranquila que parecía que esto enfurecía aún más a Misty.

—¡No tengo que explicar! ¡Shaina ha perdido la cabeza! —dijo para detenerse frente a la amazona. —Tú eres la única que la puede calmar. Ya van varios reclutas que están en enfermería y hay uno que no quiere siquiera salir de la cama porque sabe que Shaina le está buscando.

—Bien, Misty… no debes de perder tú la cabeza también. —Marín sonrió y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del caballero. —Iré a hablar con ella en cuanto pueda, mientras tanto trata de que no lastime a más personas.

—Más te vale hablar con ella. Entre eso y Shiva que solo por diversión se puso a destruir más columnas, no sé qué haremos.

—¿Shiva qué?

—La loca se levantó en la mañana y vino directamente a romper columnas. Ni siquiera estaba entrenando, solo las rompía. —suspiró molesto. —Puedo apostar que los guardias que están en enfermería trataron de detenerla.

La amazona no necesitó pensar mucho al escuchar esto.

—Bien, ya sé a dónde ir. Por el momento trata de que Shaina no ande de un lado a otro lastimando gente. Aunque… si la vez, dile que la estoy esperando en casa de Aries.

—¿Casa de Aries? Bueno, quizás un dorado la pueda tranquilizar. —Misty rió un poco. —No sé cómo puede Seiya con ella.

—Yo tampoco. Pero así es el amor, ¿no?

—Bueno, tú aguantas a Aioria. —volvió a reír, pero esta vez al ver la cara de seriedad de Marín, prefirió parar. —Iré a hacer eso que me pediste. Nos vemos luego.

Marín decidió darse la media vuelta para poder entrar a su casa por la máscara que, aunque era opcional usarla, estaba bastante acostumbrada a ella. Además, ahora tendría que hablar con el caballero dorado de Virgo y en ocasiones él o su alumno Ágora se sentían nerviosos al ver a una amazona sin máscara.


	2. oo2

_**oo2**_

La música se podía escuchar en el salón de descanso del templo de Piscis; música clásica y relajante mientras el dueño del templo estaba sobre un diván. Después de horas entrenando a su alumna y tener un desayuno con sus dos compañeros, que ahora parecían un poco más molestos de lo normal pero ya sabía la razón, quería tener tiempo para él mismo. Aunque, al igual que los otros, no tendría tanta suerte.

—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!

Ya conocía esa irritante voz, así que solo se levantó para mirar a su desalineada alumna.

—¿Qué quieres, Saskia? —preguntó con voz de autoridad. —Ya era mi hora de descanso sin ti. Te dije que fueras a molestar a Ario o a quién sea.

—De hecho…

—¿Señor Piscis, puedo entrar?

El joven alumno del caballero de Cáncer no entraba al salón, esperando si podría o no. Ario, hijo del caballero de Fénix, casi nunca aparecía por ahí, pero por alguna razón Saskia lo había llevado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Saskia me dijo que había algo en su casa y que tenía miedo así que pensé en venir y ayudar.

—¿Saskia con miedo? —Afrodita volteó a ver a su alumna que, aunque tenía la máscara puesta, sabía muy bien que sonreía por esa pequeña trampa que le había puesta a Ario. —Como sea… ¿por qué vienen?

—Todas las rosas de su librería están afuera de la librería. —Saskia dijo. —¡Su templo debe de tener fantasmas o algo así! ¡Está maldito!

—¡Ni te atrevas a escupir al suelo!

—¡Tengo la máscara puesta!

—¿Señor Piscis?

—No, no puedes entrar. —Afrodita rápidamente se movió junto con su alumna hacia donde estaba Ario para seguir su camino. —De todos modos, sé qué pasa.

Ambos alumnos le siguieron sin preguntar nada más. Afrodita estaba más que molesto cuando casi cae al suelo ya que uno de los jarrones con flores estaba en medio del camino hacia las puertas de la librería, aun así, continuó por ese pequeño pasillo para abrirlas.

—¡Shiva! —gritó con fuerza.

Saskia y Ario se colocaron detrás de Afrodita para encontrar que toda la librería se había quedado sin flores, algunos libros estaban en el suelo, los sofás se habían movido de lugar y además veían una terrible escena.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —Afrodita rápidamente se movió hacia donde Shiva estaba.

Ahí estaba el caballero de Pavorreal, metiendo la mano en una gran pecera llena de peces dorados para tomar uno y querer tirarlo donde estaba otra pecera, pero con pirañas. Para la suerte del pequeño pez, Afrodita pudo detenerla con tiempo.

—Vamos, tengo que alimentar a las pirañas. —Shiva dijo con una voz demasiada enojada.

—Pon tu maldita mano… ¡¿Cuántos peces mataste, Shiva?! —Afrodita miraba aterrorizado su pecera. Aunque ni Saskia ni Ario podrían saber la diferencia, el dueño sabía que faltaban al menos diez de ellos. —¡Me vas a pagar esos peces!

—Maestro Shaka tiene bastante dinero. —Shiva se movió de ahí para estar frente a las pirañas. —Saskia, ven, necesito tu mano.

—¡Saskia, Ario! ¡salgan de aquí inmediatamente!

Los dos alumnos no pensaron dos veces en salir de ahí. Saskia decía que temía a su maestro mientras que Ario ya había convivido demasiado con Shiva para saber que lo de la mano no era ninguna broma.

El caballero de Piscis tomó a Shiva de la mano para jalarlo a uno de los sofás y tirarlo ahí. Se colocó enfrente con los brazos cruzados y miró a Shiva de tal manera que podría emitir miedo a cualquiera, pero Shiva parecía más tranquila de lo normal.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó molesto. —Te dije que te podías quedar un rato después de que tus novios se fueran, pero no todo este tiempo. Además, ¡mira todo lo que hiciste! ¡¿Qué culpa tenían esos pequeños peces?!

—Son feos…

—¡Son hermosos! ¡Debes de dejar de matar cosas que según tú son feas!

—¡Tú haces lo mismo!

—¡No es cierto! Saskia sigue viva… como sea, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Tu 'papi' va estar bastante enojado si no te vas ahora. —Shiva solamente cruzó los brazos sin moverse. —Tus novios estaban preocupados por ti. —nuevamente Shiva no hizo más que cruzar una de sus piernas. —¡¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?!

—Es el único lugar donde puedo estar tranquila ahora… Saori no está y no quiero ver a Deathmask o Shura. Son unos exagerados. Además, Ágora y Shaka me van a preguntar demasiadas cosas. Por eso… —rápidamente dio una de esas sonrisas inocentes que sabía actuar tan bien. —¿me puedo quedar contigo?

Afrodita dio un paso atrás por el miedo que ese rostro podía dar en alguien como Shiva.

—No… no soy nada tuyo como para tener que cuidarte.

—Eres como parte de Deathmask, ¿no nos hace eso novios?

—¡Qué no! —Afrodita no pudo moverse antes de que Shiva lo abrazara. —Ya te dije que no me gustan los hombres, mucho menos tú. ¡Quítate o te lanzo una rosa!

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Shiva empezó a rascarse la punta de la nariz y luego estornudo. Afrodita sonrió y movió un poco su cabello. Siempre olía a polen por una razón, tenía verdadero polen en su cabello por estar tanto tiempo en las flores.

—¡Ya! —Shiva se movió cubriéndose la nariz. —Sabes que bromeó, eres demasiado bonita para que me gustes.

Ante su victoria, Afrodita rió un poco y acomodó su cabello.

—Como sea, 'papi' Shaka está buscándote ahora mismo. No quiero explicar que estás aquí porque te acuestas con dos caballeros Dorados. Así que mueve tu cola de pavorreal y vete.

—Bueno… —Shiva estornudo una vez más.

—¿Quieres un té para eso? —Shiva asintió con la cabeza. Aunque Afrodita era duro, no le importaba ser amable con aquél caballero, más que nada por la relación que tenía con sus amigos. —Bien, espera en la entrada. Y por cierto ¿por qué no mejor vas a molestar a Shaina? Ustedes dos son amigas, ¿no?

En ese momento Shiva cambió su rostro nuevamente y empujó a Afrodita.

—No me des nada, estoy bien.

Aunque era mentira ya que seguía estornudando, pero ahora el caballero de Piscis podía entender un poco de lo que pasaba en esa cabeza de Pavorreal de Shiva.

Los alumnos corrieron hasta estar fuera de los templos Zodiacales. Aunque parecía mucho, para ellos fue un poco más tranquilo gracias a su entrenamiento, aunque Ario no pudo seguirle el paso a Saskia y tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire. Saskia se detuvo igualmente solo para esperarlo.

—Espera… yo…

Ario estaba cansado, desde la mañana había entrenado, pero entonces…

—¡Hey!

El caballero de Cáncer pareció detrás de él para asustarlo, aunque no fue buena idea.

—¡Ah! —Ario se dio la vuelta y no espero ni un segundo. —¡Seki shiki…!

—¡No, no! —El caballero de Capricornio se movió rápidamente para sostenerlo y bajar la mano que tenía a en el aire. Gracias a esto cayó al suelo y empujó a Saskia.

—¡¿Por qué atacan a Ario?!

—Ya se va a poner a gritar está loca… —Deathmask suspiró para tomar a Ario del brazo y ayudarle a levantar. —Ya, ya, ya pasó.

—Su papá va a venir y sabes que problemático es. —Shura se levantó como pudo y vio a Ario un poco asustado. —¿Estás bien? —el niño asintió. —Bien, no habrá problemas con el Fénix.

—¿Y qué hacen por aquí? —el italiano preguntó. —¿No es hora de que se vayan a descansar? En unas cuantas horas seguimos nuestro entrenamiento, Ario.

—Fuimos al templo de Piscis. —explicó el niño seriamente. —Pero ahí estaba Shiva y el señor Piscis nos pidió irnos.

—¿Shiva? —Shura sonrió y luego sonrió a Deathmask. —Quizás deberíamos ir.

—No creo. Por algo se está escondiendo de nosotros.

—¿Qué no te preocupa?

—Sí, pero… —Deathmask entonces miró a los dos niños.

Pero ellos ya lo habían escuchado. Aunque podrían tener este momento para molestarle de estar preocupado por alguien, Saskia ni siquiera lo pensó.

—¡Está loco! —Saskia rápidamente dijo. —Estaba alimentando las pirañas con los peces dorados. Además, sacó todas las plantas de la librería, movió los muebles y no sé por qué todos los libros estaban en el suelo.

—¿Alimentó las pirañas con los peces favoritos de Afrodita? —Ario asintió a su maestro y él solo sonrió y suspiró. —Que hermosura…

Los dos alumnos no entendían el porqué de eso, aunque algo les decía que no debían de preguntar. Solamente esperaron a que Shura les dijera que se fueran, y es que no era necesario porque al escuchar una tercera voz prefirieron correr lo más rápido posible. Eso daba más miedo que Afrodita y Shiva juntos.

Shura y Deathmask siguieron su camino para ver que la amazona de Ofiuco golpeaba un árbol que cayó al suelo sin más. Sonrieron creyendo que sería buena ideas acercarse a ella.

—Hey, Shaina. —Deathmask empezó a hablar en italiano. —¿Como stai, ragazza?

—¡¿Qué quieren?!

Ambos caballeros se quedaron callados y detuvieron su caminar. Shaina les vio el miedo y suspiró para poder tranquilizarse un poco y preguntó nuevamente ahora con una voz más tranquila. Aunque ahora Shura y Deathmask no sabían si continuar.

—Queríamos ver si nos podías ayudar en algo. —Shura se acercó primero. —Pasó algo y quizás tú puedes arreglarlo.

—No me pidan mucho, hoy no estoy de humor. —Shaina dijo bastante enojada, un tono de voz que los otros dos ya había escuchado.

—Lo que pasa es que tenemos un problema desde la mañana. —Deathmask sonrió. —Y tú eres de las pocas personas que saben lo nuestro con Shiva así que…

—¡¿Shiva?!

Los dos apenas pudieron esquivar el golpe que Shaina lanzaba. No a ellos, pero a una roca que estaba cerca de ahí.

—Shaina, es que… tú eres su amiga y… —pero Shura no continuó.

—¡No soy amiga de esa maldita asesina!

Los Dorados decidieron moverse de ahí para no recibir ninguno de sus golpes. Y es que al verla levantar un árbol solo para destrozarlo contra el suelo, pensaban que no era buena idea ahora usar el nombre de su novia. Los dos prefirieron huir de ahí, encontrándose a Marín que iba a la dirección contraria. Hacia la amazona de Ofiuco.

—¿Cómo puede Seiya con ella? —Shura preguntó finalmente mientras seguía corriendo.

—No digas nada, nosotros seguimos con Shiva… mejor vámonos de aquí.

Shaina pateó algunas ramas del suelo, Marín las tuvo que esquivar para poder acercarse.

—Ah… lo siento.

—Bueno, ya entiendo porque todos están preocupados. ¿No te dije que te quería ver en el templo de Aries?

—Nadie me dijo nada.

—Seguramente tienen miedo. —Marín sonrió bajo la máscara. —Vamos, Shaka está libre y no podemos perder tiempo.

—¿Shaka? Pero dijiste casa de Aries…

—Ya es hora de que arreglemos esto antes de que mates a alguien. —Marín volteó para esperar que Shaina se moviera con ella. —Ni siquiera Seiya podrá contigo si sigues así.

La amazona de Ofiuco suspiró sabiendo que eso era verdad. No tenía otra opción que seguir a su amiga, aunque no sabía bien para qué.


	3. oo3

**_oo3_**

En la casa de Aries todo había sido tranquilidad, incluso cuando Shaka de Virgo había llegado con su alumna… pero todo cambió cuando Marín de Águila llegó con su amiga.

—¡¿Qué hace esta asesina aquí?! —Shaina rápidamente se colocó en modo de ataque.

—¡Aléjate de mí, reina del drama! —Shiva hizo lo mismo.

Ambas se lanzaron un golpe, pero un muro de cristal se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que las dos amazonas salieran disparadas de un lado al otro. Shaka atrapó a Shiva y Marín a Shaina.

—No vinieron aquí a destrozar mi templo. —Mu de Aries se acercó a ellos para imponerse. —Yo acepté para que ambas se vieran aquí solo porque Shaka y Marín me lo pidieron.

—¿Para qué se lo pediste? —Shiva preguntó molesta.

—Vimos que ustedes dos tienen problemas y por la salud no solo de ustedes, pero de todo el Santuario, deberían de parar. —Shaka explicó para después jalar el cabello de la nuca de Shiva un poco, desde pequeña hacía eso para regañarla. —Afrodita ya me pidió dinero para diez peces dorados y además Misty me hablo de los guardias.

—No eres el único. Al parecer alguien tendrá que plantar más de un árbol y ayudar en la enfermería. —Marín agregó al empujar un poco a Shaina. —Ahora, hagan las paces.

—¡Jamás! —Shaina nuevamente decidía que sería bien un ataque.

—¡Que ella se disculpe! —Shiva hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Mu estaba listo de detenerlas, pero Shaka simplemente bajo sus manos.

—Déjalas…

El caballero de Aries no entendió bien, pero pudieron escuchar el gran golpe que aquellas chicas había logrado. Ambos puños en ambos rostros para después caer al suelo. Shiva de Pavorreal limpió la sangre que salía de su nariz, mientras que Shaina de Ofiuco se quitaba la máscara destruida y mostraba que igual sangraba de la boca. Mu trató de mirar a otro lado, y ahí fue cuando vio entrar a alguien más al templo.

—Ágora, que bien que llegas. —Shaka rápidamente tronó sus dedos para apuntar a Shiva. —Tu hermana está un poco impulsiva.

Mientras Marín sostenía a Shaina, Ágora no tardó mucho en entrar sin saludar y tomar a Shiva en un abrazo.

—¡Déjame seguir! —Shaina le decía a Marín, pero ella no dejaba de sostenerla. —¡Me las vas a pagar, Shiva!

—Om, Shiva, Om. —Ágora empezaba a mecerla mientras Shiva seguía tratando de salir de sus brazos, pero no tuvo otra opción que gritar y relajarse dejándose caer en sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. —Así está mejor.

—¡Que me dejes!

—Si sigues así te voy a noquear. —Marín dijo para tomarla del cuello. —¿Nos van a explicar por qué actúan como animales locos?

Marín soltó a Shaina solo hasta que ella se veía calmada. La amazona de Ofiuco se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse, mientras que Shiva seguía en los brazos de Ágora, hasta que él decidió dejarla igualmente en el suelo.

—La próxima que grite, se ganara un abrazo de Ágora. —Shaka sonrió.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —él preguntó sin saber qué era lo que pasaba.

—Las señoritas decidieron estar enojadas mutuamente. Aún no sabemos por qué y no quieren hacer las paces.

—¿Por lo de ayer?

Todos, excepto las 'señoritas', voltearon a ver a Ágora como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas. Él solo sonrió y asintió para darles a entender que él sabía la razón.

—Ellas no nos quieren decir, será mejor que tú lo hagas. —Mu propuso.

—¡Ella es una maldita asesina! —Shaina apuntó a Shiva.

—¡Y tú una estúpida dramática! — Shiva apuntó a Shaina.

—Y las dos son unas niñas pequeñas sin modales. —Shaka dijo rápidamente para jalar el cabello de Shiva otra vez. —Ambas, son tan inmaduras. Cállense y dejen que Ágora hable.

—¿Estás enojado? —Marín preguntó asombrada ya que ni siquiera había alzado la voz o mostrado un rostro de molestia.

—No.

—Vaya.

—Entonces ¿quieren saber qué pasó ayer con ellas? —Ágora preguntó nuevamente, aunque sabía la respuesta.

 **DÍA ANTERIOR. CERCA DE LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE.**

—¿No es muy tarde para ir a verlos? —Shaina preguntó a su amiga mientras ambas subían las escaleras para casa de Virgo.

—Nunca es tarde. —sonrió para contestar. —¿Acaso tú no vas y vienes a ver a Seiya?

—Es diferente. —Shaina no quería mostrar sus mejillas rojas, pero Shiva rápidamente las tomó para jalarlas. —¡Eso duele!

—Lo siento. —rió un poco.

—Como decía, es diferente. Seiya y yo, lo saben muchas personas. Y tú… tú tienes dos, y los dos son caballeros Dorados y… creo que ni tu maestro lo sabe.

—No, no lo sabe. —Shiva sonrió y movió los hombros despreocupada. —Pero iré a verlos antes de la cena. Puedes esperarme aquí mientras voy a cambiarme, después de todo te prometí en ir por esa cosa.

Shaina de Ofiuco aceptó para que así Shiva desapareciera por los pasillos del templo. Se recargó un momento en el pilar para esperar, y empezó a sentir un ligero cambio alrededor. La meditación del caballero de Virgo lograba que su cosmos tranquilo rodeara su casa, incluso lograba que Shaina, conocida por tener ese carácter, se sentara a descansar relajada totalmente. Y no solo en ella lograba eso.

Como Buda y su meditación, poco a poco los animales del Santuario se acercaban al templo. Desde pequeños insectos, algunas aves y no era raro ver las mascotas de otros caballeros dorados; pudo ver el pequeño cachorro de Aldebarán y un gatito que era demasiado pequeño, que no sabía, pero pertenecía a Deathmask. Pero el animal que más le llamó la atención fue un pequeño conejo que saltaba para acercarse a la entrada.

Era raro ver esto, pensó que por un instante que los animales empezarían a atacarse, pero todos estaban tranquilos caminando hacia adentro. Los sirvientes atrapaban a los que podían, otros temían en tocar las serpientes o perros. Pero Shaina se acercó para tomar al conejo en sus brazos. Sonrió al acariciarlo y se levantó con él.

—Eres tan lindo. —le dijo.

—¿Te gusta?

El otro alumno de Shaka, Ágora de Loto, ya tenía en sus brazos el pequeño gato y a otros cuantos. Todos sabían que, del templo de Virgo, él era el más tranquilo, pacífico y amante de los animales, o de cualquier ser vivo. Él cuidaba de ellos para que después de que Shaka meditara todos se fueran alimentados.

—Es bastante lindo. —Shaina sonrió, algo raro en ella pero que Ágora no le sorprendía.

—Solo ten cuidado, tiene las patas un poco sucias.

—No importa. —ella empezó a jugar con las orejas del conejo.

—Pero si lo quieres no hay problema. Nadie es su dueño, lo sabría porque los caballeros vienen por sus mascotas. —habló un poco como si fuera secreto. —Excepto Deathmask, no quiere que nadie sepa que tiene un gatito como mascota. Shaina miró nuevamente al pequeño conejo y no lo pensó dos veces. Rápidamente dijo que si mientras lo seguía sosteniendo. —Quizás pueda darte un poco de comida que tengo.

—Si no es mucho problema, así podré darle algo esta noche.

—Sígueme, solamente que… —dejó primero los animales en el suelo. —No deben de entrar en el templo, el maestro Shaka se puede molestar. Pero, déjalo aquí, no se irá mientras el maestro siga meditando.

Shaina aceptó al colocarlo y seguir a Ágora hacia dentro del templo. Y, justo como lo había dicho el caballero de Loto, el conejo solamente se quedó ahí tranquilamente. El problema no era que Shaka dejara de meditar en algunos minutos, pero al parecer Ágora había olvidado que todo el amor que él tenía a los animales era el mismo nivel de odio que Shiva les tenía. No a todos, pero a la gran mayoría.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! —Shiva salió minutos después gritándoles a algunos perros. —¡Gato! Qué asco, odio los gatos. —se cubrió la nariz para asustarlos.

Muchos animales se iban, otros solo le ladraban o maullaban para seguir adentro. Pero a Shiva no le importo al tomarlos y empujarlos de ahí. Fue entonces cuando casi caía por las escaleras cuando un conejo saltó frente a él.

Shiva suspiró y lo miró. Sus patas estaban llenas de lodo y parte de la cola estaba sucia, incluso una de sus orejas no era blanca totalmente.

—¡Lárgate tú también! —pero el conejo no hizo más que acercarse a ella. —Que te vayas, vete.

Un poco desesperada, Shiva trató en empujarlo con el pie, pero el conejo seguía acercándose. Shiva suspiró y luego sonrió un poco para agacharse.

—¿No te quieres ir, pequeño? —lo tomó en sus manos, pero sin acercarlo a su cuerpo. —Bien, no te vayas. —una de sus manos lentamente se acercó al cuello del conejo. —Será algo divertido que te quedes a jugar. —rió un poco y entonces mostró una sonrisa que muy pocos conocían. —¿Qué ruido hará tu cuello?

Mientras eso ocurría, el caballero de Loto y la amazona de Ofiuco salían del pasillo principal del templo hablando de lo que normalmente pasaba cuando Shaka meditaba. Aunque para Ágora era algo hermoso para cuidar a los animales, Shiva en ocasiones lograba sacar un poco de su locura, una locura que mostraba solo en las batallas, y atrapar alguno de esos animales y matarlo antes de que Ágora la detuviera.

—Eso da miedo… —Shaina dijo.

—No te preocupes, no siempre lo hace. Solo lo hace con animales que ella ve feos o que por alguna razón están lastimados. Debo admitir que la última vez me dolió, pero Shaka me mostró que la pobre ave ni siquiera podía volar.

Shaina sonrió al pensar que su conejo, ya que ahora era de ella, era lo más tierno y lindo que podía haber, así que seguramente su amiga ni siquiera le lastimaría. Eso fue hasta que escuchó que algo tronaba justamente cuando salían del pasillo.

—Listo. —Shiva sonrió.

—¿Qué hiciste, hermana? —Ágora ya lo temía.

—¿Crees que Ikki lo quiera cocinar?

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Shaina dejó caer la bolsa de comida que tenía en sus manos. Ágora suspiró y cerró los ojos un poco triste pero rápidamente se movió para ocultar esa terrible escena de Shaina.

—Shiva, será mejor que hagas algo para ayudar a ese conejo.

—Claro que no. —Shiva movió al pobre animal de un lado a otro para demostrar lo que había pasado a su cuello. —Además, no creo que se pueda.

—¿Mataste al conejo? —Shaina aún no se movía de donde estaba.

Shiva sonrió y se asomó por detrás de Ágora, pero él tomó al animal de sus manos para que no se lo mostrara a Shaina.

—Debiste de oírlo, hizo un sonido raro.

—¡Si lo oí! — Shaina gritó para acercarse a su amiga. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo mataste?

—Era feo, estaba sucio y no me dejaba de molestar…

—¡Estás loca! —Shaina decía casi llorando. —¡Eres una maldita asesina!

—Oye, no me hables así. Ni siquiera era tuyo.

—Hermana, si era de ella. Le dije que se lo llevara.

—Bueno, te quite algo de encima. ¿Cuidar de un animal y además que era tan feo? No, es mucha pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Asesina! —Shaina estaba verdaderamente enojada así que no pensó dos veces en lo que iba a hacer. —¡Te odio!

Ágora se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar el gran golpe que Shiva había recibido en la mejilla. Antes de que eso explotara como una pelea, Ágora lanzó al animal y tomó a Shiva en sus brazos al ver que quería regresar el golpe. Shaina solamente se movió para tomar al que fue un conejo e irse de ahí corriendo.

—Shiva… tranquila. —Ágora ahora se veía molesto. —Ya es hora de que respetes la vida de los demás, incluso de los animales.

—¡Maldita reina del drama! —Shiva le gritó. —Suéltame, Ágora, voy a ir a golpear a esa…

—¡Que te calmes! —Ágora a cargó para moverse dentro del templo. —No le diré al maestro nada, pero ya cálmate.

Mientras él tenía que lidiar con Shiva que no dejaba de gritar y maldecir, Shaina corría escaleras abajo llorando, sin ni siquiera ver que los demás la veían.


	4. oo4

_**oo4**_

Shaka y Marín, incluso Mu que no quería entrar en el problema, voltearon a ver al caballero de Pavorreal. Él solamente tenía los brazos cruzados y viendo hacia la otra dirección.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, Ágora? —Shaka preguntó un poco molesto. —Eso es un poco decepcionante. Querer esconder los hábitos asesinos de tu hermana no ayudarán en nada.

Shiva solo rió un poco.

—Somos guerreros, no me digas que no debo de hacerlo.

—Sí, Shiva, somos guerreros. —Marín se acercó a Shaina para abrazarla un poco. —Pero no por eso vas a matar todo lo que puedas.

—Aunque puedas hacerlo porque eres fuerte, eso no te hace poderoso. —Mu decidió entrar ya que después de todo era su casa.

—¿No le dirán nada a Shaina? —Shiva dijo molesta. —Ella me golpeó.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Shaina empezaba a llorar un poco. Todos se quedaron callados, mientras que Marín y Ágora se acercaban para ayudar.

—Perdón. —Shaina dijo enfadada, pero sin quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos. —Estoy muy molesta, sigo molesta y te golpearía de nuevo. No sabes cuánto te odie. —Shiva se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto. —No sabes tampoco lo que ese conejo era para mí.

—Apenas lo conociste… —Shiva dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, apenas lo conocí, pero quería cuidarlo. ¿Sabes cuantas personas creen que no soy buena? ¿Sabes cuantas personas se reirían de mi al verme cuidarlo? A mí no me importaba, yo quería cuidarlo. —Ágora la abrazó un poco y Shaina solamente le tomó el brazo. —Pero tú y Ágora podían tener animales cuando eran pequeños, los podían cuidar. Yo no podía tener nada de eso… solo tuve un conejo y lo perdí.

—Shaina… —Shiva dijo con la voz un poco cortada.

—Solo quería una mascota. —la amazona de Ofiuco secó sus lágrimas.

—Shaina… Shaina. —Shiva ya no podía más y empezó a llorar también. —Perdón, Shaina, no sabía que era tu conejo. —rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos de Shaina para abrazarla. —Si hubiera sabido que era tuyo no le hubiera hecho daño. Perdóname, yo si te quiero, aunque todos piensen que eres mala. Yo sé que no lo eres. —Shiva no dejaba de llorar y ahora Shaina tampoco. —Yo soy la mala, soy terrible. No quería lastimarte… perdón.

Ahora que ambas estaban juntas sin hacerse daño, los demás solo miraban sin saber qué hacer. Pero Shaka parecía pensar en algo y ese algo rápidamente le llegó a la cabeza.

—¿Shaina? —preguntó sin darse cuenta que rompía un lindo momento… casi lindo. —¿Qué hiciste con el conejo?

—Nada… —dijo mientras que Shiva le limpiaba las lágrimas. —Ikki seguramente lo cocinó. El muy maldito me hizo dárselo porque pensaba que era estúpido solo enterrarlo.

—¿Entonces Ikki lo tenía? —Shaka sonrió. —Me alegra que estén mejor ahora, pero creo que debemos ir al templo de Virgo.

 **DÍA ANTERIOR. DESPUÉS DEL INCIDENTE**

Mientras Ágora tenía que lidiar con Shiva que no dejaba de gritar y maldecir, Shaina corría escaleras abajo llorando, sin ni siquiera ver que los demás la veían. Solamente se detuvo cuando sintió que tomaban su brazo.

—¿Shaina? —el caballero de Bronce la detuvo. —¿Estás bien?

—¡Seiya! —Shaina no dudo en abrazarlo, pero sin soltar al pequeño animal.

—¿Qué pasa? —el hermano mayor de su pareja estaba ahí también.

Los dos se dirigían a los templos cuando Shaina topó con ellos. Ella no podía decir mucho, solo que Shiva había matado a su mascota. Ikki rió un poco y gracias a esto Seiya tuvo que detener un golpe de su novia que iba hacia al caballero de Fénix.

—Ok, dámelo. —Ikki dijo serió.

—No, seguramente lo vas a cocinar.

—¿Y tú lo vas a enterrar? —Ikki dijo abriendo su mano. —Dámelo, ahora mismo.

—Ikki, ten un poco de… bueno… —Seiya rió.

—Va a ser inútil enterrarlo y veo que te dolió mucho su muerte. —el caballero de Fénix tomó a Shaina del brazo para ver al animal. —Dámelo, vamos, yo haré algo mejor.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Shaina preguntó molesta.

—Porque eres la novia de mi hermano. Mientras más pronto me lo des, mejor para los dos.

Shaina ya no tenía energías y quizás Ikki tenía razón. Se lo dio y siguió con el abrazo de Seiya, quien no entendía bien a su hermano.

—Ve a calmarla. —Ikki acomodando el animal en sus brazos como si estuviese dormido. —Nos vemos más tarde.

Sin más que decir, Seiya asintió y, sin soltar a Shaina, siguió el camino contrario al caballero de Fénix que parecía casi correr, aunque con sus trucos no era necesario hacer eso ya que en menos de un minuto y sin que nadie se diese cuenta podía estar en las puertas del templo de Virgo.

Esa noche Shiva durmió en su cuarto totalmente molesta, aunque sintiéndose triste por lo que hizo, mientras que Shaina dormiría con Seiya para poder tranquilizarse.

Al llegar al templo de Virgo, incluso Mu estaba ahí al sentir curiosidad, Shaka rápidamente les pidió que le esperaran mientras se encaminaba hacia el interior de su templo.

—¿Me perdonaste, entonces? —preguntó Shiva aun llorando un poco a su amiga Shaina.

—Sí, pero no creas que voy a olvidar lo que hiciste.

—Lo merezco… está bien.

Ambas quedaron en silencio y Shaina solo rió un poco mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Pensaba en decirle a Shaka sobre los 'otros dos' solo para meterte en problemas.

—Ni te atrevas…

Shaina solo rió y le empujó un poco mientras que se escuchaba a Shaka gritando por el pasillo.

—Disculpen mi mala memoria, si lo hubiera sabido antes no estarían así. —entonces apareció con una sonrisa y un conejo en los brazos. —Creo que esto es tuyo, Shaina.

La amazona de Ofiuco estaba más que sorprendida. Sin esperar, corrió para tomar al conejo e incluso Shiva se acercó a ella. Aunque en esta ocasión Shaka colocó su mano a un lado para estar seguro que no hiciera nada. Los demás se veían mutuamente esperando que alguien les explicara lo que estaba pasando.

—Pero… no puede ser el mismo conejo. —Shaina decía viéndolo por todas partes. —Yo lo tomé cuando estaba muerto, ya no respiraba.

—Yo lo maté, su cuello tronó. —Shiva agitó un poco a su maestro. —¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno, le tienen que agradecer a Ikki. Ayer llegó con el conejo muerto, pero seguía tibio aún y él mismo lo mantuvo así un rato mientras yo le ayudaba a traerlo de vuelta.

—¿Qué? —aún no podía creer que lo que tenía en sus brazos era el mismo conejo. —¿Lo trajiste de vuelta? ¿Cómo?

—No es difícil con animales, especialmente si murieron de manera violenta e injusta.

—Ya pedí disculpas. —Shiva dijo tomándole el brazo para esconder su rostro.

—Pero Ikki nunca me dijo que era tuyo, de hecho, dijo que vendría por él, pero al parecer lo olvidó totalmente porque no lo he visto por aquí.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido. —Mu rió igualmente. —Fue a mi templo y me preguntó por ti, Shaka. Dijo que tenías algo que era para Shaina, pero nunca pensé que era necesario decirte porque él mismo dijo que no importaba mucho y que volvería mañana.

Shaina sonreía al acariciar al pequeño conejo y Shiva se acercó para abrazarla. Shaka y Marín solamente sonrieron mutuamente al ver que al menos aquellas dos estaban más que tranquilas. Aunque Ágora tenía que recordarle a Shiva que jamás podría hacer algo parecido. Aunque se dudaba si haría caso…


	5. oo5

_**oo5 - FIN**_

El conejo buscaba un poco de comida de la mano de Seiya, y uno más estaba recostado en las hiervas, mientras que Shiva y Shaina estaban sentadas tranquilamente en el porche de la pequeña casa que pertenecía a la amazona de Ofiuco. Disfrutando de un helado y del buen clima, ambas reían de una u otra cosa.

—¿No es tarde ya? —preguntó Shaina después de tomar un poco de aire. —Dijiste que irías a verlos hace un rato.

—Les dije que si me quieren de nuevo tendrán que venir ellos. —Shiva sonrió como si fuera toda una diva. —Además, Afrodita sigue enojada con lo de los peces. No entiendo, eso pasó tres días.

—Yo aún sigo molesta de que mataste a Carota.

—Se llama Siddhartha. —Shiva dijo apuntando al conejo que al parecer había mordido a Seiya. —Papá lo trajo al mundo, debería de llamarse Siddhartha o Buda.

—No le voy a poner a un conejo ese nombre… como sea… ya te vas.

—¿Por qué?

En ese momento su rostro se movió para ver que dos caballeros Dorados llegaban. El caballero de Bronce se levantó rápidamente, tratando de tomar el conejo que le mordió nuevamente.

—Buenas tardes, Shura, Deathmask. —Seiya sonrió a los caballeros que le respondieron el saludo, bueno al menos uno de ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —Deathmask se acercó a ver al conejo que saltaba lejos de él. —Te aseguro que serían una buena cena…

—Ni te atrevas a tocarlos. —Shiva respondió al levantarse. —¿Y eso qué es?

Shura mostró dos bolsas con peces adentro.

—Afrodita nos dijo qué hiciste. Es la última vez que pagamos por tus travesuras, Shiva.

Ella solo sonrió y colocó el helado en la boca del caballero de Capricornio. Seiya los miró un poco sorprendido ante tal familiaridad con el caballero Dorado.

Shiva se acercó a Shaina para despedirse mientras que Seiya y Deathmask buscaban que los conejos no huyeran de ahí.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, Shaina. —Shiva casi se iba, pero ella le detuvo. —¿Qué pasa?

Shaina sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez se veía con dudas de preguntar.

—¿En verdad crees que soy buena?

—¿Sigues con eso? —el caballero de Pavorreal rió. —Sí, aún no asesinas a Seiya. Sabes, yo lo haría sin dudarlo…—pero después pensó en sus palabras. —Perdón, sabes que es broma.

—Sí lo sé. Es solo que… eres de las pocas personas que me lo han dicho.

—Por eso soy de tus pocas amigas.

—Cierto. Todos me ven como una loca desquiciada.

—Es que eres una loca desquiciada, pero una muy buena loca desquiciada. —rió para abrazarla nuevamente. —Lo que explica porque me sigues hablando después de lo que le hice a Siddhartha, pobre chico.

—Carota, se llama Carota.

—¿Quién le pondría 'zanahoria' a un conejo? —Deathmask preguntó al ver que Seiya peleaba con el animal. —Bueno, Siddhartha es peor.

—Wow, sabes quién es Siddhartha. —Shura se burló un poco de su amigo.

—¿Qué? —Seiya había vencido al tener el conejo en sus manos. —¿Carota es 'zanahoria'? ¿Y quién es Siddhartha?

Shiva soló suspiró mientras Shaina le empujaba un poco.

—Nos vemos mañana, desquiciada. Cuida bien de tus mascotas. —sonrió Shiva hacia Seiya y al conejo para darles a entender qué quería decir.

—Claro, asesina. Tú también.

—¿Nos acaba de decir mascotas? —Shura preguntó a Deathmask antes de que Shiva tomara un brazo de cada uno para irse de ahí.

Seiya se acercó con ambos conejos a Shaina, y en verdad no había entendido lo que quiso decir Shiva, pensando quizás que eran esos dos conejos.

—Sabes, quizás le podamos vender uno es estos a Deathmask. —Seiya sonrió.

—No dejaré que maten a ninguno de los dos.

—Bueno, pero es que no pensé que el otro seguía vivo, sino no hubiera comprado a este pequeño. —Seiya suspiró antes de recibir otra mordida. —Los pondré adentro, ya es hora de comer, ¿no es así?

—Para ti siempre es. —Shaina rió al dirigirse dentro de la pequeña cabaña. —Vamos.

—Oye y ¿por qué Shiva se va con ellos?

—Eso no te incumbe.

Aunque el caballero de Pegaso era curioso, sabía que había ciertas cosas que no debía seguir preguntando. Especialmente si su novia se lo decía en ese tono. De todos modos, estaría ocupado cuidando a ambos conejos.


End file.
